Salena Saynor
(left) with Salena (right)]] Salena Saynor (born 1989) is a supporting character in Manchester Chronicles. Born in the UK, Salena is a fresh member of the Wolfbann Society, a practitioner of advanced Hypnosis, having been trained by Florianne Deniau. Salena is studying Linguistics at the University of Knightsbridge in Manchester. Biography Salena was born in Liverpool, UK, the daughter of an accomplished plasterer and his wife. Thriving off of the economic boom of the 1980s, Salena's parents frequently spent late nights away from home, resulting in Eleanor Cunningham becoming Salena's regular babysitter. Salena's father became a bit more ambitious as she grew older, running for city council and succeeding. Despite ultimately not being that important, Salena's father continued to court social circles, making Eleanor Salena's closest, and arguably only, friend. The two shared a love of reading, Salena becoming interested in history and language. Rather than going straight to university after finishing high school, Salena spent a year in Schattenjäger at Schloss Ritter, Florianne Deniau had met Salena at a social function her father had also been attending, and she quickly saw in Salena the potential needed to succeed within the Wolfbann Society. Studying Hypnosis in Bavaria, Salena befriended her fellow apprentice Kagome Honda, another one of Florianne's students. Ashlynne Krueger, another apprentice, grew to frustrate her, the two developing a rivalry, though Ashlynne perceived it as simply playing games. When her studies were over Salena became a Wolfseggner, her next goal to become the youngest master in the history of the Wolfbann Society. Returning to the UK, Salena enrolled at the University of Knightsbridge, meeting up with Eleanor once more. Studying Linguistics, Salena's secret other focus has been on practicing her abilities, working on the steps to become a master. These steps include taking Eleanor as an apprentice, honing her skills with a folding fan to develop her own techniques, and spending the night at the homes of strangers that she'd hypnotically charmed. A major goal, in particular, became acquiring a helot, which she finally decided to do in November. Together with Eleanor, Salena auditioned Yakira Feldt, Atalia Bogen, Lavina Freeze, Valeria Rosenberger, Rebecca Ang, Carole Sault, Megan Gibson, Ilona Sirmais, Tammy Zhang, Surinder Gupta, Aarti Gavankar and Daniela Sastre for the position, Valeria ultimately chosen. The audition process also saw Salena and Eleanor encounter Seraphina Wiegard, who was able to hypnotize both of them, though they did not remember who specifically they encountered. Some time later Salena attended a Platinum Pathways meeting with Eleanor, hosted by Madeline Faye. A Pipe Organ was used to hypnotize everyone present, and despite her awareness at what was going on, Salena too fell victim to the machine. Rescued by Eleanor and Natalie Townsend, Salena was annoyed that Ashlynne had also been called in to help deal with Madeline. Despite her disappointment, Salena quickly took to Natalie, the two becoming intimate before the night was over. Some time later Ashlynne would get payback on Salena for earlier incidents, temporarily turning her into a mannequin on display at Oddities & Curiosities. Salena, while continuing to train Eleanor, also took an interest in finding more test subjects. Aarti became one such target, Salena starting to plant triggers in her mind to act like a very different person that she dubbed 'Secret Aart'. Natalie's relationship with Salena became a bit strained when she used her hypnosis on Elaine Townsend and, in particular, Abbie Townsend, the latter having been against Natalie's initial wishes. Ultimately the pair would find common ground again after Salena helped Natalie learn about Megan Gibson's drug activities while Natalie in turn introduced Salena to Cacilda Nascimento. Salena's initial hesitation to go out with Cacilda ultimately gave out after some pressure from Eleanor, resulting in the pair becoming a couple. Personal Information * Current Age: 20 * Height: 5'8" * Weight: 112.5 lbs * Hair Color: Honey Blonde * Eye Color: Blue * Bra Size: 32B * Hypnosis Rating: 3 * Current Place of Residence: Manchester, UK * Sexual Preference: Women, Men Relationships People marked with a © have a quick-induction trigger planted in their minds Family * Nichola Saynor, Mother * Aveline Saynor, Younger Sister Romances * Cacilda Nascimento, Girlfriend Friends * Valeria Rosenberger ©, also Roommate * Vanessa Stewart, ex Roommate * Eleanor Cunningham * Florianne Deniau * Kagome Honda * Aarti Gavankar © Appearances * Manchester Chronicles: Stone Cold Payback * Manchester Chronicles: After the Ball * Manchester Chronicles: Thralled to Meet You * Manchester Chronicles: Platinum Peril * Manchester Chronicles: Discoveries of a Hypnotic Mind * Manchester Chronicles: Laying the Foundations Trivia * Salena is based on actress Cara Delevingne. Category:Characters Category:Supporting Characters Category:Manchester Chronicles Category:Wolfbann Society